The Other Moments
by wikelia
Summary: A short little fic about the missed moments between Jim and Pam.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I'm watching The Office for the first time, and I have so many ideas, and none of them are long enough and there's too many of them. So, here ya go!**

Pam yawned, flopping onto the bed next to her fiance as she dragged her hand over her face.

"I'm so tired."

"I can imagine." Jim turned to face her, and he didn't look sympathetic enough for her taste. "And not to say that this is a choice you made, but this is totally a choice you made."

"Thanks." She groaned, smacking his shoulder slightly and closing her eyes.

She was just sinking perfectly into her pillow when Jim spoke after a minute.

"I miss you, Pam."

"Yeah?" She smiled, opening her eyes.

"Yeah. I keep looking up, and then you're not there, and that...sucks. It sucks without you."

She ran her fingers through his hair, tangling them in with a small grin on her face. "If it makes you feel any better, I keep looking up and seeing Ryan instead of you. And if that doesn't make me wanna quit, then I don't know what does."

Jim laughed, making her heart soar. She bit her lip as she grinned, crossing her arms over her chest as she laid on her side.

"You've been through worse," she mumbled, smiling wryly, "I was away for three months last time."

"Yeah, that sucked even more, Beesly." He draped an arm over her, still chuckling. "I'm in love with a girl on the go, I suppose."

"Sucks to be you, I guess."

She loved it when he laughed - most of the time, she was right there laughing with him.

Jim leaned down to kiss her and she closed her eyes, responding as eagerly as she could.

(It didn't last long. Pam was exhausted and she had to wake up early in the morning.)

* * *

"Hey, Beesly. What say you and I make a deal?"

"What kind of deal?" Pam put a hand on her hip, squinting up at him in the sun. Jim grinned as she lifted her knees to her chest a few times.

"Well, just something to really bring out our best performance. Like, I really think that this could bring a win for us." He did his best to look serious. She cracked a smile.

"I'd love to hear this brilliant, serious idea."

"Okay, so, for every winning shot you make, I give you a kiss. And for every winning shot I make…" The corners of his lips turned up. "You give me a kiss."

"Interesting, interesting." She put her hand against her mouth in a contemplating pose, before snapping her fingers. "But what happens when Dwight makes a winning shot? Do you kiss him, or does that go to me?"

"Let's keep this between you and me, hey, volleyball champ?" He leaned in to kiss her, but she put a finger over his lips, sighing dramatically.

"Unfortunately, the game hasn't started yet, and so you can't do it. Although, let me just say now…" She patted his shoulder sympathetically. "You'll be kissing me a lot more than I'll be kissing you."

"I think I can live with that."

"Of course. But the question is, can the other teams deal with seeing our hot and heavy flirting?" Pam leaned up and kissed him incredibly close to his lips.

"I'll be honest with you, I'm mostly doing it to piss Dwight off." He looked over his shoulder at Dwight, who was currently stretching his arms over his head as he looked at the pair suspiciously. "First we're sullying the workplace, and now this."

"Well, I guess he'll have to deal with it. Because you're on, Halpert."

Jim loved her a whole lot.

* * *

"Oh my God, Pam, I'm so sorry."

She looked stoic - shit, he just had to screw up so badly the day before their wedding.

(Jim was still in shock, honestly. He had been the one to reveal her pregnancy to Meemaw. Sure, Michael made it a lot, lot worse, but he had been the one to say it. Everything had been going so well.)

"Pam -"

"Jim -"

"If you're mad at me, I totally get it. I screwed up, super badly, and I know this is the last thing you wanted to happen -"

"If you don't listen to me, then -"

"If this is a setback for you -"

Pam kissed him, and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't so overcome with relief that he forgot how to kiss her back for a few seconds.

"I'm not mad, Halpert." She pulled back, her hand sliding down his arm to hold his. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm a little peeved, but nowhere near the point where you should be getting worried. We're getting married tomorrow, Jim." She smiled and cupped his cheeks, looking like she was desperately trying not to smile and losing that battle. "I'm not going to get mad over something stupid like this."

"I love you," he said bluntly, looking at her with as much adoration as he could muster (it was a lot when it came to Pam).

"I love you too. Although, your toast? I expected it to be way funnier. Unfortunately, that's a dealbreaker."

"Normally, this is where I'd joke with you, Beesly, but honestly…" He grinned, placing his hands on her waist. "I kinda wanna start calling you Halpert."

"Tomorrow, Jim. I promise."

 **So! That's where I've gotten up to so far (that is, their wedding) and there's a high chance I'll wanna add more to this! Let me know any other "hidden scenes" you might wanna see while I'm still high on this ship. And let me know what you think! I always get nervous writing for new fandoms.**


	2. Chapter 2

**They're gonna be the death of me. Oh my gosh.**

Jim and Pam were both quiet as they walked inside their house, thanking the babysitter as usual as she left. Pam slowly walked into the nursery, smiling at CeCe, who was asleep but would most definitely be up sooner or later.

Jim followed her in. He placed an arm around her waist.

Finally, after a minute, Pam spoke.

"You nearly got our boss killed."

"Yeah." He sighed, shaking his head. "I guess I did. Shame, he was starting to grow on me."

Pam laughed, looking up at him and gently kissing his cheek. "Well, whatever the outcome was, thanks for standing up for me and the rest of the women."

"Hey, you know I got your back. And if anyone asks, I just needed to make sure, as a very avid basketball fan" - Pam snorted - "that he was telling the truth about being able to make that shot."

"I love you."

There were so many things she wanted to say. She wanted to laugh too, at the pure absurdity of it, that a hoop had fallen onto their new boss all because Jim happened to be a decent guy in the office. It was bizarre.

"I love you too." He grinned.

She smiled. He already knew everything she wanted to say.

* * *

"I guess I think they're losers."

Jim stilled in his seat. He shot a look at the camera, and then bit his tongue.

Robert California was no authority, especially on something stupid like this. This was petty and subjective.

But there was a tiny part of him, just a small part, that flared up.

Pam? His Pam? Pam Halpert nee Beesly?

A loser?

Hell no.

He wouldn't say anything to Robert. Pam wouldn't even like it if he got on his bad side, but -

God, did the rest of them all have to look so smug? As though they had won some great award, as though being someone's "winners" had always been their ultimate goal?

Pam was a winner. Pam, who got him an amazing comic starring him as a superhero, Pam who saw their boss (God, he missed Michael so much) quitting and decided to impulsively join him, making herself into a successful saleswoman along the way. Pam, who was kind to everyone in the office, even if they didn't return the favor.

Pam was a fucking winner.

* * *

"Jim!"

"Yes?" He turned around with an expecting grin, knowing she found the list. Unsurprisingly, she looked like she was close to tears.

"I love you, Halpert." She planted a short kiss on his lips and gave him the folded paper. "Put your name on it too."

He tucked her hair behind her ear. "Whatever you want, Beesly."

"It's Halpert," she said, half crying and half laughing.

He smiled at her. "Alright, Halpert, wanna go home and see CeCe?"

"I'd love to."

* * *

"I know you think that Cathy is attractive."

"Okay, what do I have to do to get you to drop this because -"

"Listen." Pam held up a hand as the two of them sat in the waiting room. "I know you do. Objectively. Because she is. I know what you're doing."

Jim sighed, rubbing his temple. "Pam, I love you -"

"Listen!" she insisted, taking his hand in her own. "I know. I'm pregnant, and emotional. You want to protect my feelings. And none of that even matters, what matters is your blood pressure." She shook her head. "The point is, I know you're lying to me, I know why, and I don't care anymore. I just wish you would admit it. That's all."

"No. I won't admit anything, because there's nothing to admit." He scoffed. "I don't find her attractive, and I think you're beautiful, the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen, and…" He bit his lip as he placed his other hand over her's.

"And?" she prompted.

"And you're not going to seem stupid if you do get jealous. It happens. You remember…" A light smile spread on his face. "You remember that time Ryan asked you out?"

"Oh, gosh. Yes."

"I felt stupid, and jealous, for a few seconds. I mean, nowhere near enough to be serious, because it's Ryan, but, well, other people have flirted with you. Your friend in New York." He snapped his fingers. "I didn't like him. But you're okay with that."

"Cause you don't show it! You're not obnoxious or controlling about it."

"Neither are you! You want me to admit a girl is hot so that you can have a basis for your insecurity, but I'm telling you that you can just snap your fingers and I'll start complimenting you with everything I've got. And I won't lie, either, because I think you look amazing all the time."

"Jim Halpert?" the nurse called out.

Pam wasn't emotional, but she was reeling.

There were so many times that she felt, well...inadequate. That had been before their relationship.

Jim didn't make those insecurities go away. But if there was ever a time she could forget them for a little while, it was when she was with him.

She loved him. She loved him, and this whole thing was stupid.

"Let's go."

They walked in, hand in hand, and as the nurse led them to a room, she whispered in his ear.

"I love you, Halpert. Thanks for being there for me all the time."

 **Okay, so, I know that this sounds cheesy, but I really love the idea of Jim defending Pam and Pam defending Jim. I might have more scenarios with the former because Pam is picked on more in the show, but I do have ideas for the opposite way as well!**


End file.
